Heart will break
by Cookies22
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first attempt to write a story and since I'm a big Paily fan, this story is about Emily and Paige. Hope you like it, but English is not my first language so I apologize for all mistakes and lack of adjectives (I've always had problems remembering them XD)
1. Chapter 1

Emily Fields groaned as she heard her alarm clock buzz. She hated waking up early, but she had to get some swimming practice before classes started. She's always been very dedicated when it came to swimming, but lately she's been having some hard time focusing on in. The reason was her new teammate Paige McCullers, cute brunette girl she'd met a few weeks ago. Paige was quite new on the swimming team, but Em has seen her around school many times before, she just never paid attention to her.. She hasn't really forgotten about Maya's death although it has been almost two years since she died. But lately things have changed and she found herself thinking about Paige more often than she should. Paige was also always very friendly to her and Em couldn't help but notice her beautiful, warm eyes. She got dressed and ran to the kitchen, where her mum was making breakfast.

»What time are you coming home today?« she asked her. »I don't know. I finish school at 2 p.m. but I might be heading to Hanna's later.«

Her mum just nodded because she was used to having Emily at home very little time, she was always busy with swimming, school or friends. »See you later!« she yelled after having a glass of orange juice and a french toast and running through the front door.

When she arrived to the locker room, most girls were already there in their swimming suit's. Great, she is late again.. She heard coach Fulton giving one of her teammates some instructions about breast stroke, the girl was probably new on the team, Em thought to herself. She quickly changed, said hello to Cate, one of her friends from the team and jumped into the pool.

An hour and a half later while she was drying her hair, she thought about Paige again. She didn't come to the practice today and Em found that weird, because she was usually the first one in the pool. Not that I care about her, she assured herself »Em, EM!« Emily shook her head, Cate's screaming made sure that Paige drifted away from Emily's thoughts. »You did great today, good job! I have Spanish now, must run. See you tomorrow!« said blondie. »Yeah, see you arond!« said Emily, still a bit confused.

She met Hanna and Spencer at the school entrance. »Hey, Em! Guess what? There's a party at Jared's tonight and we are totally going. I've heard that the whole school is gonna be there, how awesome is that. Maybe I'll finally get a chance to get to know him a little better. If you know what I mean.« Hanna winked at Emily, who wasn't paying attention at all. »Em! Come on, don't tell me you're not going. It's gonna be amazing, and lately you've been so busy with swimming and school that you're becoming a bit boring and not fun at all!« »Sure, we can go. I haven't been out in ages.« Emily agreed, although she didn't sound too enthusiastic. Hanna went to buy herself a soda. »Are you allright? You seem a bit distracted today..« Spencer was really good at reading people and it was hard to hide anything from her. »I'm fine.« Spencer raised her eyebrows »You know you can trust me.« »I know, but really, it's nothing.«

They waited for Hanna and Aria and headed to classroom number 17, English literature was next. Professor started his lecture with a poem by Lord Byron and although Emily loved this subject, she just couldn't force herself to concentrate on what he was saying. She realized that she must speak with someone about Paige, because she couldn't keel it all to herself anymore. She decided to talk to Hanna after class, but she didn't even know what to tell her. I like Paige? I think I feel something for her? Gosh, this is gonna be awkward. Hanna wasn't really great at giving useful advices to others, but she was definitely her best friend and they both trusted each other without a doubt.

»Can I talk to you for a second?« »Sure, what is it?« Hanna suddenly changed her mood from playful to serious. She knew that Emily doesn't like to talk about her personal life too much and that she usually must drag everything out of her, so if she wants to talk, it must be important. »I don't really know how to say this, but I've been feeling a little confused lately.« Hanna didn't say a word, she wanted Em to continue. »You know Paige, right? That brunette girl who is also a swimmer on our team. I think I'm falling for her. I can't believe I just said that. After Maya died, I haven't looked at anyone else in that way, but there's something about her that really..« »Attracts you? I'm so glad you told me. You've been acting a little weird lately, but I didn't want to force you into telling me. She's very friendly towards you, and I must admit, she IS cute.« Cheeky wink from Hanna made Emily laugh. »She's definitely gonna be at the party tonight, so you have another excuse to make yourself look unbelievably sexy. And I'm gonna help you with that. How about shopping?«

They spent a whole afternoon shopping and once they were done, they were almost exhausted. »It was totally worth it, you just gotta wear this purple dress, it looks gorgeous!« said Hanna enthusiastically. »You think so? Isn't it a bit too much?« Emily was a bit preoccupied, but Hanna wouldn't take no for an answer. It took them quite awile to get ready, Emily curled her hair a little, and when Spencer and Aria arrived, they seemed a bit surprised. »Wow, Em! Looking H-O-T!« exclaimed Aria. But in the end, all four girls looked very stunning as usual when going to a party. Jared was their classmate and he was alone since his parents went on a trip for a few days. They were pretty rich, had an enormous pool in front of the house and it wasn't a problem for him to organise such parties. Since it was the beggining of June, girls put their bikinis in their handbags in case they feel like swimming later.

They arrived to his house at about 9:30 p.m. There was a lot of other people there but it wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be. Jared came over to greet them, already a bit tipsy from all the alcohol he has already consumed. Everyone knew that he really liked Aria, but she wasn't interested at all. »Hello, ladies! Looking good tonight. How are you, darling?« he winked at Aria, but she seemed unimpresed. Other girls laughed and he stopped grinning, apparently he didn't expect her to be that cold.

A few people were already swimming in the pool, two couples were making out on one side of the pool and many people were dancing to some upbeat dance songs. Emily noticed Cate, who was standing next to some guy making barbecue. Cate waved at Emily to come closer. Emily looked around but Spencer and Aria have already disappeared in a crowd and Hanna was chatting with Caleb who had just arrived. They were officially on a break because Hanna »needed some space« but Emily knew how this party is gonna end. Caleb was pretty persistant when it came to Hanna and she was never able to resist him, especially when drunk.

So she headed over to Cate to say hi, and in that same moment, she noticed someone beside her. It was Paige. Em's heartbeat has quickened and she almost stop halfway. She forced herself to step forward and almost ran towards her to hug her. »Hey Em, I didn't think I was gonna come, but here I am! Are you hungry?« She pointed at the plate on the table with way too many steaks on it but Emily shook her head. »No tnx, I've already eaten.« »So you're here just for the free alcohol?« Paige smiled and winked at her. Emily felt herself blushing. She had never spoken to Paige before, they usually just say hay to each other. Don't say something stupid, she kept repeating in her head. »Yeah, that's why I'm here!« she shrugged her shoulders. Great, I'm an idiot. »Let me get you something than.« Paige came back with a cocktail and the most beautiful smile Em's ever seen. »There you go, hope you like Cuba libre. It's one of my favourites!« Emily was horribly nervous. She drank a whole cocktail in a minute or so. »Wow, someone's thirsty. You really are here because of free drinks. If that's the case, let me get you another one.«

After two other cocktails, Paige said something to Em, but the music was too loud and it was becoming extremely crowded, so she couldn't hear a word Paige was saying. She shook her head to show Paige that she can't hear her. Paige leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand. »Let's go dancing« she said in Emily's neck. She could feel her breath on her neck and the feeling was amazing. »I don't really feel like dancing« But Paige wouldn't let go of her hand. »Come on, we need to get this alcohol out of you. And dancing is the best way to do so.« She assured Emily, so she had no choice but to follow her on the dancefloor.

Cascada's song Everytime we touch was playing and Emily could feel her blush. She was afraid that Paige would notice it, even though it was completely dark. They were dancing way to close and Paige wouldn't stop looking into her eyes. Emily knew that she had a few drinks herself, but she didn't seem drunk at all. »You do know that you're looking extremely sexy in this dress?« Emily was speechless, but Paige laughed it off. »Relax, it's just a compliment.« Suddenly Paige grabbed her by the waist and pushed her closer to her. Oh god, what is happening, what do I do?

»Em! Come here!« Hanna gently grabbed her by her hand and lead her away from the dancefloor. »Are you ok? You seem a bit drunk..« Hanna said. »Sure, I'm fine. I just had a few cocktails..« »She's totally flirting with you.« »What are you talking about?« Emily said, confused. »I've been watching you for the last couple of minutes and she wouldn't take her eyes off of you.« »Just because she's gay and so am I doesn't mean that she's flirting with me.« »She likes you. Trust me on this one, Em.«

Spencer approached them »What's going on, are you two ok? Who's that chick you've been dancing with, Em?« They noticed Paige who was looking at Emily and waving her to come closer. »I'll explain that, but you,« Hanna said, pointing to Emily »must go back to her.«

»You didn't think you could escape that easily, did you?« Paige said with a flirty tone in her voice. »Come on, follow me.« Again, she was holding Emily's hand and tried to drag her away from the crowd, the trashy music, and the party.

»Where..are we going?« said Emily. »Surprise. Are you scared?« »Don't flatter yourself« Emily mumbled, but she was feeling a bit nervous. For the first time, she was alone with Paige and under the alcohol influence.

Emily was feeling a bit dizzy and Paige noticed it. »Wow, someone's had a bit too much to drink. Come here.« Paige leaned Emily on the tree and looked into her eyes. »Don't worry, it'll pass away quickly. You'll be fine in no time.« The tone of her voice calmed Emily. She felt so safe having Paige close to her. She seemed like a cheeky girl who knew when things were serious, and Em liked that. »You are reaaaally cute.« Emily said before she could stop herself. Then she blushed and giggled to herself. »Don't say that.« Paige said slowly. »Why not? Oh god, I smell horribly, Damn you Vodka and Rum. Come on, let's go back « Emily said more to herself than Paige. She made a step forward but tripped and almost fell. Paige caught her and held her up, close to her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds that felt like hours for both of them. »Because« answered Paige and leaned closer to Emily. She could smell the fragnance of her perfume and her lips were too close to resist them. She was madly in love with Emily since the first day she saw her, but she has heard about Maya and decided to keep her distance until Emily decided what she wanted. In that moment, she didn't care about what's gonna happen tomorrow. Emily's eyes were mesmerizing and she never looked more beautiful than she did tonight in that stunning purple dress.

She cupped Emily's face with her left hand and leaned both of them to the tree with her right one. She closed her eyes and kissed Emily with such tenderness as if she were afraid that Em might crumble if she wasn't as gentle as she can be.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige expected Emily to stop her, slap her, run away, anything but this. She returned the kiss with eagerness and Paige could feel that while kissing her upper lip. Suddenly Emily opened her mouth a little more and Paige slid her tongue inside Em's. Emily moaned, surprised by sudden heat of passion she felt growing inside her. Paige was no longer kissing her tenderly but with such desire that she felt her knees shiver. Their tongues intertwined, Paige's hands were suddenly on Em's hips while she had hers on Paige's neck. As if electricity hit them, Emily pulled away and pushed Paige away from her. »I..this isn't right..« she whispered. »Em..don't say that« said Paige quietly, almost in the same tone she had said that a few minutes ago, but Emily just turned around not able to look once more into Paige's eyes and walked away. Paige sighed, knowing that she probably just complicated her life a little more than it already was, and decided to go home.

Emily ran back to Jared's house and bumped into Spencer. Spencer could feel that something wasn't allright, since Emily was breathing heavily and was a bit red in the face. »Ok, I'm sick of not knowing anything. Hanna told me about Paige. What's going on?« Emily found the courage to admit to her friend, »I like her. A lot.« »I've heard that. I've also heard that she probably likes you back. So..?« Emily was blushing and Spencer figured it all out, before she could say anything. »You kissed. I'm happy for you, Em. It's high time you found someone else. You don't have to feel guilty for feeling what you're feeling. Maya's been gone for 2 years. We all want you to fall in love again and be the same old Emily you were before she died. If I may give you an advice, if you really like Paige, let her close to you. You shut yourself from anyone who wanted to get to know you and I think it's time to change that,« she hugged Emily after her little speech, »come on, let's get you home. Hanna is busy with Caleb and I have no idea where Aria is.«

Spencer walked Emily to her home, kissed her goodnight and left. Em's mum was already asleep and she tried to walk to her room as quiet as she could. She got completely sober by now and felt guilty about what had happened. There were so many questions in her head right now. Did Paige really like her or was she only playing with her? Maya's been dead for two years, do I deserve a second chance with someone new? And most important question, I couldn't bear another heartbreak, what if all this doesn't end well? Since Maya's death, Emily didn't let anyone too close to her because she was afraid of getting hurt again. But maybe with Paige she would let herself fall in love again and maybe get a chance to be happy once more like she was long ago. She fell asleep once the dawn was already breaking.

Her mum didn't bother waking Emily up too early next morning, after all it was Saturday and when she checked on her daughter at around 3 a.m., she noticed that Em wasn't home yet so she let her sleep in. She got up at around midday and headed to kitchen. »So, where were you last night? I was a bit worried.« »Sorry, mum..I went to Jared's party.« She didn't feel like explaining too much to her mother. They were quite close a few years ago, but her mum never really accepted her being gay and they sort of drifted apart after she found that out. »Jared, eh? He is quite nice, isn't he?« And, there she goes again. Her mother knew that Emily hasn't been in a relationship since Maya and has hoped that her next love interest would be a he. »Mum, please stop with that. I'm not interested in him. Or any other boy for that matter.« Her mum mumbled something but she has already headed out. »I'm having lunch with Hanna. See ya later!«

» What time did you leave last night? You went home way too early, how come?« »I was tired.« »No, you weren't. What happened with Paige?« Hanna asked curiously. »She kissed me.« »Sweet! So,what happens next?« »I have no idea..«

On Monday Emily had a swimming practice in the morning and that's when she saw Paige for the first time after the party. Emily was on time but Paige seemed to have arrived earlier because she was already standing next to the pool, when Emily came into locker room. Paige didn't notice her immediately since she was standing with her back towards Emily and when Em unintentionally glanced towards Paige, she found herself admiring this inspiring swimmer. She had broad shoulders and muscular legs and she seemed so confident standing next to that pool. Then she heard a voice: »Come on, ladies, time to hit the pool!« and quickly changed. She jumped in the pool and noticed Paige a few meters away from her. Paige smiled and winked at her and Em said a very quiet hey.

Nothing was going well that morning, she was way too nervous because of Paige to focus on swimming. Her 100m freestyle was a disaster and she almost hit herself in the head at the end of the pool while doing the butterfly. Even her coach noticed it but said that »it's just a bad day, nothing to worry about,« but Emily was more than worried. She always put swimming in the first place but right now someone seemed to be becoming more important. And that someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

»C-c-c, what has happened to our team's number one swimmer?« Paige said laughingly but stopped when she noticed serious look on Em's face. »What's bothering you?« » What do you think?,« Emily snapped in a quite rude voice, »are we ever gonna talk about what's happened on the party?« Paige smiled and looked Emily deep in the eyes. God, she was so cocky and the way she was looking at her, as if she was trying to provoke her. »Well, you're cute and I like you. If you're free this evening, we could go for a couple of drinks.« Paige wasn't actually that confident, she was a bit nervous around Emily but didn't want to show it. So she played it very cool as if they were discussing a school subject and not their potential date. »Fine, it's a da...« Emily swallowed loudly while Paige smirked. »I'll pick you up at 8,» Paige said before turning her back to Emily and walking of the changing room.

Emily tried not to think about Paige the whole afternoon but it almost seemed impossible. She wanted to distract herself with studying, long telephone conversation with Hanna and cooking lunch for her mum but nothing worked. Darwin's theory of evolution, Hanna's rambling about Caleb and a new recipe for italian lasagna couldn't take her mind off Paige. At about 6 o'clock she's given up on everything else and decided to get ready. She spent way too much time thinking about what to wear but she finally decided for a black dress with open back and a v-neck. She hoped she would not overdress, but although not really knowing why she pictured Paige taking her to a quite fancy place and not the first cheap bar when teenagers hang trying to get a beer although not being of age. And she was right.

Paige arrived at exact 8 o'clock and stayed for a minute in her car to fix her hair. Then she went to the door and just before she pressed a doorbell, Emily's mum had opened it. She greeted her very friendly but Paige knew that she would rather see a guy standing in front of her. The next minute Emily arrived down the stairs and Paige gasped a bit too loudly in front of her mum and Pam definitely noticed it. » Have a great night and do not come home too late.« she said before leaving the two of them alone. »You look...amazing!« Paige said to Emily after kissing her on a cheek. Emily curled her hair and put on very dark eye shadow that perfectly matched her skin tone and it made her look a bit misterious and exotic. As if she was a princess from a fairy tale, Paige thought to herself.

They drove for about twenty minutes and stopped on a parking lot in front of a small building with a dark pink walls. Emily has heard of that place before, it was called Tiffany, but she's never been there. She knew that Paige must have picked the place carefully and that meant a lot to her. Not many people were inside, maybe four young couples. They sat down in the corner, far away frow everyone else. The place was really romantic, lights were dimmed and the candle was already burning in the middle of the small table. »Oh,wow! It's beautiful!« Emily said, seemingly charmed by the place. Very slow jazz music was playing quietly which fit in just perfectly. When young blonde waitress approached them, Paige ordered mojito and Emily cosmo. They sat there for a minute in silence and Emily couldn't force herself to look Paige into her eyes although she knew Paige was staring at her. Finally, when Paige didn't say anything, she found the courage and glanced at her. »Paige, I think we need to clear some things. What happened between us.. I mean, I do like you, a lot, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet.« Paige laid her hand on Emily's, »Then I'll wait. For as long as I have to, till you are ready.«

They spent almost three hours there and after a couple of cocktails more, they both really loosened up and started talking about pretty much everything. School, swimming, friends, music, movies and on and on. They had so much in common that the conversation never got boring. When they started talking about their childhood, Paige told her about the accident she'd had while trying ice skating for the first time at the age of 10. At the same time Allie Moss's smooth voice started coming out of the speaker; _It pains me to admit, but these are the times I regret... _That accident left a scar right above her right palm and Emily moved closer to her to check it out. _Never having said what could've been said... _ Suddenly they were sitting next to each other and Emily was holding and examining Paige's palm. »Oh, that looks quite dangerous. I mean the scar is just above the artery, isn't it_?« While I had your ear, while you were still near..._ But Paige wasn't listening to her. She was inhaling the smell of Emily's hair only few centimeters away frow her. She also put on a flowery perfume, a beautiful fragnance which made Paige's heartbeat accelerate. Emily stooped paying attention to Paige's hand and turned to face her. _Why didn't I speak? Why didn't I tell you all you mean to me?_ They were still sitting next to each other, looking into each other's eyes, the distance between them almost nonexistent. _Why didn't I tell you?_

Paige leaned backwards, she didn't want Emily to think she's taking advantage of the situation. She's definitely gonna wait until Emily makes the first step. But Emily dropped her gaze and moved a little away from Paige. _While I had the time while I had your ear while I had your heart before we were apart..._ »It's getting quite late..« Emily started, »I know, we've been here for hours.« Paige smiled, »Let's go, I'll take you home.« _It kills me to say it, but these are the days I regret..._ Last tones of this beautiful song were slowly fading as they were walking towards the sign with EXIT on it.

Paige opened the door for Emily and sat down on a driver's seat a few seconds later. She wasn't drunk but she's had a few mojitos so she decided to drive a little slowly just in case some cops were on duty that night. They didn't talk much on their way home, things got a little awkward after that small almost incident in the bar. »I'll walk you to the door.« Paige said gently. They stopped in front of it. »Paige, I had a wonderful night, thanks for everything.« Emily said warmly and put her hand on Paige's shoulder. Again, they found themselves too close to each other, Emily was able to smell Paige's fresh mint breath thanks to the few mojitos she'd had before. Paige felt the infinite urge to grab Emily and never let her go, she wanted to hold her in her hands so badly and she knew that Em must have noticed the desire in her eyes, because she wasn't even trying to hide it. Every single thing about that exotic beauty was so perfect, there was not a one single flaw on her and that gorgeous black dress only emphasised her incredible curves that were driving Paige so crazy for months.

Emily turned completely red, she noticed the way Paige was looking at her. There was no doubt about it, the girl was mad about her. »Come here...« she said softly but in a very sexy voice. Paige didn't need any more encouragement, she grabbed Emily with both her hands around her waist and started passionately kissing her. Then she leaned Emily on the wall next to her front door so the girl couldn't escape her. She lowered her head and started kissing Em's neck. Emily gasped for breath, her neck was definitely her weak spot. Paige noticed it and gently started sucking on it. Emily let out a load moan and Paige gently covered her mouth with one of her hands, the other one travelling up and down Emily's bare back. Her skin was so unbelievably smooth. »Ssshh, we don't wanna wake your neighbours.« Paige said quietly and pushed her knee between Em's thighs, forcing them to spread open which made Em go weak at the knees. Paige lowered the hand which was holding Emily's mouth and run it across her perfect breasts. Emily felt herself burning with desire, but she knew she had to stop Paige before things went too far. » Paige..« she mumbled, » slow down..« Her mouth was saying one thing, but her body was scraming something else. She was pushing Paige away and at the same time she was pulling her closer. Paige would have stopped awhile ago but Emily's reactions made her go completely out of control, and suddenly everything felt unreal. Her lips were again on Emily's, their tongues intertwined, until a sudden harsh voice brought them back to real life. »EMILY?!«


End file.
